1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active matrix display apparatuses typified by an active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus, and to a related display method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional active matrix display apparatus, switching thin-film transistors or nonlinear elements, which are provided for respective pixel that are arranged in matrix form, control charges entering or exiting from pixel electrodes.
The active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus generally employs a display method in which one frame is divided into a first field and a second field. FIG. 1A shows a timing chart of this method. First, information is written to rows of pixels that are arranged in the form of an m-row/n-column matrix as shown in FIG. 7, and the written information is displayed as a first field. Then, next information is written again to same rows of the pixels and the written information is displayed as a second field. This first and second fields thus formed constitute one frame.
More specifically, in the matrix region of FIG. 7, information is sequentially written to first-row pixels (1, 1), (2, 1), (3, 1), . . . , then to second-row pixels (1, 2), (2, 2), (3, 2), . . . , and so forth to form a first field. Next, following information is sequentially written again to first-row pixels (1, 1), (2, 1), (3, 1), . . . , then to second-row pixels (1, 2), (2, 2), (3, 2), . . . , and so forth to form a second field. One frame is formed when information writing to all pixels two times has been completed. Display continues as frames are formed 30 times per second.
One reason for employing the above display method is to make a flicker, which is likely to occur with a bright picture, less recognizable. A flicker is more easily recognized when the vertical scanning period is longer. Therefore, a flicker can be made less recognizable by halving the apparent vertical scanning period by constituting one frame of two fields.
Another reason for employing the above display method is to reduce the amount of information necessary for one frame.
However, the above display method has a problem of decrease in vertical resolution because the number of scanning lines is substantially reduced to n/2.
In particular, in a large-screen projection type display method as employed in a projector, non-display fields are recognized by a viewer. This is a major factor of decreasing the vertical resolution.